Ties that bind
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: Prince Nuada is in search of something else other than the Golden army. Can he find it before decisions made break ties once forged


.Summary:

Character Info:

Name: Morgana "Morgan" Fay

Age: Unknown for now, looks 21

Hair: Long dark red hair that goes to the middle of her back.

Eyes: Forest Green

Race: Witch/Fairy

Notes: Father was a warlock, mother was a fairy princess. Works for the BPRD. Friends with Hellboy (Red), Liz, and Abe. Refuses to tell them much about her past other than who her parents were and that she was on the run before Professor Braum found her in Canada. Has Ruby colored wings and glows with a golden light when she is in her true fairy form. True forms: True Fairy, True Witch, and Hybrid form. Her true fairy form she is about 11 inches tall. Her true witch form she is 5'8". Her hybrid form she is about 5'5".Her wings are a translucent red and clear color that appear when she is happy in her witch form they appear to be a tattoo replica of her wings on her back. Wears a medallion that she keeps hidden. Wears a black halter corset top, tight black pants with a skirt that is slashed that goes down to her ankles, soft leather black boots. As far as any of the BPRD knows Morgana Fay is her real name. The only person that did know her real name was Braum. Benn with the BPRD for the last 30 years. Can form weapons of fire.

Chapter One:

Morgana sat in her chair at the back of the Blackmoon auction with a black cloak covering her usual outfit. The Bureau had sent her to an auction once again to keep an eye out for artifacts that needed to have an eye on them. So far there was just an extremely large votive figure. Her head snapped up at feeling a familiar presence after a couple decades of not feeling it. Morgana knew if she could feel 'his' presence that he could sense hers. She reached for her utility belt and grabbed a large pinch of the fey dust to make a quick escape if needed. She gasped when the auctioneer spoke of a piece of the crown of Bethmoora being sold tonight. Morgana felt his presence almost pulse closer to her. Morgana knew he had to be within the building if not on the same floor.

"Nuada," she whispered.

She gasped and stayed sitting as his presence pulsed closer to her, looking around the room as the lights went out. She hung onto the sparkling dust tighter. She looked back at the auctioneer as he spoke.

"Lost," Nuada said from the side doorway carrying a large box.

Morgana's eyes shone into their fairy shade of gold.

"Forgotten by you perhaps," Nuada said as his eyes locked with Morgana's for a few moments, "I can assure you that we are very much alive."

"Who are you sir," the auctioneer demanded.

"Prince Nuada Silverlance," Morgana said along with Nuada before he said, "Son of King Balor. I am here sir to reclaim two things that are rightfully mine."

Morgana stood up and backed up towards the corner of the room hearing the voices of the creatures within the box.

"You have not succeeded within the past," she said, "and you not succeed now in having me."

Everyone screamed when Mr. Wink threw the security guards through the doors. Morgana threw the dust up and transformed into her tiny form. She began to fly around Nuada a bit before flying past Mr. Wink.

"Finish this," Nuada said opening his case and grabbing the crown piece, "and meet me at the market."

Nuada ran after the small ball of light. He threw the pouch at Morgana causing it to break open in a green cloud. Morgana fell to the ground in her witch form gasping for air.

"A little gift from the apothecary," Nuada said, "You will fulfill the oath to your people even if you must be captured to do so."

Morgana touched her belt as she stared at him sleepily.

"The powder will make you tired," Nuada said, "Rest, we will be going home soon."

---------------------------------------------

Manning stared at the switchboard with Abe as Morgana's light turned off.

"Sound the alarm," Manning said, "Send a team in to investigate her last known location."

----------------------------------------------------

Morgana awoke in a soft silky feeling bed. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked around. Her hands were chained to a hook on the roof. She reached for the pouch that held her fey dust to find that her belt was missing.

"Looking for this," Nuada asked holding up her belt.

"Give it back," Morgana demanded.

"Only if you promise not to run again," Nuada replied hanging onto it.

"I promise nothing," Morgana spat, "Now release me!"

"No," Nuada said walking towards her.

He grabbed the medallion with the crest of the royal family from its hiding place under her shirt.

"This medallion represents that you are bound by an oath to me," Nuada said holding up his matching one, "Just as I am to you to be wed on the next evening of a full moon."

"I never asked for this," she spat taking her necklace away from him and getting on the other side of the bed, "I ran to be free of everything. Especially from you and this oath!"

"We will be wed," Nuada said, "as our families have agreed, even if you must be in chains to get you to cooperate. They saw that we were soul mates and you can feel it, I know you can."

Morgana moved away from him as Nuada moved closer to her.

"You cannot run forever," Nuada said with a smile.

"I can try," Morgana replied.

"The chain only reaches so far," Nuada said pulling the chain towards him.

Morgana struggled as he pulled her towards him. He held the chain so that she was only inches from him.

"Make yourself ready," Nuada said, "You will join Wink and I in seeing my father."

----------------------------------------------

Morgana stood next to Nuala as they watched Nuada talk to their father. She still wore her usual outfit but with a red sash at Nuada's request. King Balor condemned Nuada to death. Nuada looked back at them. Morgana stared at him with fear knowing that if he died her magic would diminish until she died.

"And what of you sister," Nuada asked, "does your king's decision sit well with you and Morgana?"

"I am my brother," Nuala said as Morgana said, "No it doesn't. Don't do it Nuada!"

Nuada looked at Morgana as she looked afraid. Nuada was attacked by King Balor's guards as Nuala took Morgana's hand. When the other weren't watching Nuala pulled her out of the throne room.

"Nuala let me go," Morgana demanded.

"One way or another an elf in my family will die this night," Nuala said, "You cannot be allowed to see it. We leave for the market."

--------------------------------------------------

Morgana struggled as Nuala lead her around the troll market. She felt the pull on her heart strings even more now that she was away from Nuada. She knew he was nearby, most likely below the market where it was quiet.

"I must go back," Morgana said.

"No," Nuala said, "You must understand that there cannot be two bonds with Nuada. In order for one to exist he must lose another one. We must die for ours to be undone."

Morgana retched her hand free from the princess.

"Morgan," Abe said.

Morgana looked at him then looked back at the princess who was gone. She looked once again at Abe.

"Where have you been," Abe asked, "You weren't at the auction house."

"There's no time Abe," Morgana said, "Where's Red? I must tell him that I have to leave."

Abe pointed before following Nuala again. Morgana went up to Red and another person.

"Fey," Red said, "Where have you been?"

"I can't say," Morgana said, "but I need my spare stash of fey dust. I have to be gone for a bit."

The man with the head of smoke threw some golden powder that smelt like the powder that Nuada used on her. She transformed into her fairy form against her will. Red got her into a jar before she could fly away. She banged on the glass as he made sure that the lid was secured. The jar had small holes in it to allow air in.

"Sorry Fey," Red said, "Strict orders by Manning to get you back to headquarters if we find you."

Morgana continued to bang on it and talk rapidly, cursing at the larger figures.

"Do I wish to know what she is saying," Johann asked.

"No you don't," Red replied, "unless you want to know what cursing in Fairy sounds like."0

------------------------------------------------

Nuala held the jar that had Morgana in it as Red talked to her brother. Nuala opened the jar and let Morgana fly out and change into her hybrid form. She threw a fireball at Red's head.

"Don't ever put me in that damn jar again," she spat, "If Manning gives orders for me to return than just tell me damn it!"

Nuada held up a seed version of a forest god to his mouth.

"Kill him," Nuada said before tossing it near a rain drain.

Morgana watched as the forest god transformed. She turned into her fairy form and flew up to his face. Morgana tried to reason with it in its own language but it wasn't working. It flung her down to the ground causing her to transform into her hybrid form once again. She watched as Red began to fire his gun at it. She looked up at him as she felt Nuada's presence.

"Red don't shoot it," Morgana tried to warn.

With all of the yelling and the forest god getting up Red shot at its head. Morgana reached up to her nose as the area around them turned green. She moved her hand back to see the silver liquid that was on it. She looked at Nuala and Liz as her vision got blurry. She fell backwards onto the grass as five people called out her name.

------------------------------------------

Morgana awoke within her own room back at the Bureau. She closed her eyes and reopened them hoping that she was missing something but it was exactly the same. Liz walked in and sat upon the other side of the isolation wall.

"Morgan why would they have to use the isolation wall on you," she asked.

"In sending me to that last auction," Morgana replied, "they forced me to come face to face with my soul mate. Now being away is slowly draining the magic away from me. Liz you know what happens when its all gone."

"Do you promise not to run," Liz asked.

"No," Morgana replied, "I must have my magic to live. It hurts to be gone. I'm dying in here. I need to be with him, like you need Red."

Liz pushed the buttons opening the door. Morgana walked into the doorway in her hybrid for.

"Don't make me regret this Morgan," Liz said, "Try to make him good."

"If I can't," Morgana said with a smile, "Than I guess this is goodbye."

---------------------------------------------------------

Morgana walked into the library and looked at a scared Nuala.

"He is coming," she said closing her eyes, "If you wanted to keep it hidden then you shouldn't of done that."

"At least the both of you are here," Nuada said.

Morgana opened her eyes as she turned and looked at him. Nuada walked up to her and rubbed her cheek tenderly with one hand. She closed her eyes again as he went over to Nuala and found out the location of the Golden Army.

"With Morgana at my side we will create a Utopia for our people," Nuada said.

"Nuala No," Morgana stated as the alarm went off.

Morgana looked at Nuada with fear.

"Go," Morgana said, "Flee!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Morgana stood in the conference room with Manning and Johann.

"How do you know the prince," Johann asked.

"I refuse to answer that," Morgana replied, "We have made a point to not talk about what has happened before we came to be here."

"You were a princess of your mother's people," Manning said without emotion.

"How did you find out," Morgana asked.

"Braum's notes," Manning said, "all they said that you are the offspring of a union of the last Fairy princess and a warlock, that he found you in Canada on the run from something."

Morgana refused to speak.

"Leave her alone," Liz said coming into the room, "Can't you see that she is losing her magic."

"Then he is your soul mate," Johann said with a wave of his hand, "But why be on the run from him."

"I was scared when we were young during the war," Morgana replied, "Wouldn't you be if you were betrothed to marry someone who wanted to resurrect the Golden Army?"

"You are placed under restricted access now until we know whether or not you are in league with him," Manning said as Morgana walked out.

---------------------------------------------------------

Morgana sat there with a pissed off Liz as she talked to Abe.

"it's the only way to save Red and Morgan," Liz said, "If we don't than we lose them both."

------------------------------------------------------

Morgana stood in the doorway of Bethmoora looking around at the once great kingdom. She used her fey dust and shot off in the direction of Nuada's presence. She flew past the still sleeping golden army.

"He must not have the last piece," Morgana said as she turned into her Witch form and landed at the bottom of the stairs.

She ascended the stairs as she stared forward. As she arrived on the platform she looked around at the empty platform.

"Where are you," Morgana said as she could see the golden fog of her magic flowing back into her.

The force of the magic flowing into her lifted her off of the ground for a few minutes before she landed in a kneel.

"Morgana," Nuada said with a smile, "They released you with the piece?"

"Is that all you care about," Morgana spat, "Is starting a war that will destroy what you say you are trying to get back for our people?"

"I am doing this for us," Nuada said walking down the steps.

"No you aren't," Morgana said as they stood at opposite ends of the platform, "It was never about us! Things will never go back to how they were before the last war. You have the ability to walk away from this. To create a new world for our people free of destruction."

"That is what I am trying to do," Nuada said, "The Golden Army will help us obtain it."

"They are evil," Morgana replied as her friends came over the bridge, "They will only create the world into a barren wasteland."

-----------------------------------------------------

Morgana stood there after Nuada awoke the Golden Army. A tear slid down her cheek as she looked at him.

"You've made your choice," Morgana said as she created a sword of fire.

Battle broke out as Red shot out at one of the mechanical soldier. Morgana turned into her Hybrid form and shot into the air and began to attack them with her own fire. As everyone began to get exhausted and were standing close together, Liz and Abe almost out of ammo.

[R.O.F.: and I know it doesn't go this way but *sticks tongue out* I don't care.]

"Wait," Morgana said as she lent forward, "I challenge Prince Nuada for command of the Golden Army!"

All of the Golden Army froze around them.

"You can't," Nuada stated in disbelief that she would do something.

"I am Princess Morgana Fay of the Fairies," Morgana said standing up straight, "As I said, you made your choice for our people and now I am making mine."

"She is able to," Nuala said, "The challenge must be answered."

Nuada looked saddened by Morgana's choice. Nuada threw a familiar sword at her. She looked at the elegant blade in awe.

"You kept it," Morgana said in awe.

"I was hoping to return it to you when you stopped running," Nuada said pulling out his lance, "Are you sure that you are able to do battle?"

"You've seen me fight," Morgana spat getting into a fighting stance, "Now answer your challenge Prince."

Morgana ran at Nuada as he dodged her attacks. She blocked one of his and quickly moved her head out of the way as his staff elongated past it. They continued to fight fiercely around the room. Nuada kicked her feet out from under her causing her to fall on one of the gears. She transformed into her Fay for as her sword fell away from her. She used her magic to push Nuada onto his back before transforming back into her Witch form to straddle him, pinning his hands on either side of his head.

"Yield Nuada," Morgana said using her magic to keep him still, "I won't kill you."

Nuada nodded before she lifted the crown off of his head.

"I will ensure that this crown will never be found again," Morgana said as she tossed it to Liz.

Morgana got up and began to walk back towards her team. She heard a gasp as they all began to walk away and turned around. She saw Nuada holding a dagger above Red's head. Morgana stood there looking at the blood that was coming from his abdomen. She looked at Nuala to see her holding a dagger in her stomach. Morgana ran towards Nuada as he fell onto his back, Red helping him down as Abe ran towards Nuala.

"Nuada no," Morgana said sadly, "don't go."

"That wasn't just your power flowing back to you earlier," Nuada said as he rested a hand on her cheek, "It was any magic that still resided within this place. I wish I could have seen it been rebuilt to its former glory."

He turned to Red still hanging onto her cheek gently.

"Choose whose genocide you wish to begin," Nuada said, "The humans will eventually grow tired of all of you and what then. Will you choose them or us?"

Nuada's form began to get overtaken in its stone form. Morgana stared in shock as Nuada leaned up and gave her one final chaste kiss before he was nothing more than stone. Green tears came from Morgana's eyes as she began to stand.

"Keep them stable," Morgana said as she walked towards the stairs, "Don't let them break. Destroy the crown Liz."

"What do you plan on doing Morgan," Liz asked as she did as she was told by the Fairy Princess.

Morgan turned to let them see her eyes their golden hue as she turn into her Hybrid form.

"Showing you something that few still in this world can say they have seen," Morgan said.

A silver crown appeared upon her head as she flew up into the middle of the arena. Golden tattoos began to appear on her arms as she raised them out and. A golden light began to surround her as she brought her arms to her chest bringing all of the magic around her into a concentrated ball around herself, blending into her own magic. She released her arms as an explosion of light happened. Liz, Red, Johann, and Abe watched in shock as the room around them began to change and mold into the old throne room. Liz ran out to the steps and watched as the area around her became alive again and turned into what had to of been the old Bethmoora. Morgana floated back down as Liz walked towards her staring at her in shock. Morgana walked back up the stairs and stopped at the top of them. She clapped her hands and then slowly brought them out making a breeze come into the room. Nuada and Nuala's forms began to return to their living forms as the stone blew away as if it was sand.

"Stay with them Abe," Morgana asked, "Tell them to rebuild their kingdom. Return Bethmoora to more than just how it looks now. Tell them to bring the life back into it."

Abe just nodded as Red laid Nuada down. Johann, Liz, and Red followed Morgana out after Abe handed them his belt. They left the entrance to see Manning and some agents looking around at them.

"Manning," Morgana said getting his attention, "Abe and I quit."

Morgana handed him their belts.

"I'm returning to my people Red," she told them, "If you ever need anything just come looking for me in England. There are people that can direct you to the city.

Morgana transformed into her fairy form as Liz and Red told Manning that they quit, Red grabbed his gun from his belt as they walked away. Morgana flew off towards her people's home.


End file.
